


Project:Oculus

by MissyMae33



Series: Project:Oculus [1]
Category: Project:Oculus
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMae33/pseuds/MissyMae33
Summary: Katrina's world is flipped upside down from many stories and lies about an attack and her moms demise flooding her life. But when she turns sixteen years old, her life shifts completely.
Series: Project:Oculus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975369
Kudos: 1





	Project:Oculus

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I am Mae, and this is a new story I am writing!! This is my first time posting something so large here on AO3, so I'm excited for the outcome!  
> Hope you like this story of mine!!

**_Heating Tanks: Online. End._ **

**_Radioactive Switch: Online. End._ **

**_Fuze: Online. End._ **

**_Location: Locked. End._ **

**_Potency: Very High_ **

**_Caution: Be aware when firing. Stay a safe distance away. End._ **

_ “Uh oh.” _

**_Timer: 0:00. End._ **

**_Ready To fire. End._ **

_ “Send it out. They won’t be able to see it.” _

_ “Boss, listen, the calculations, the potency-” _

_ “I don’t give a crap about calculations, I said SEND IT OUT.” _

_ “They might be a bit larger than we thought, please, let’s reconsider-” _

_ “Micheal, did you HEAR ME? I don’t care about calculations or what not!! I’ve spent MONTHS trying to rid our society from these anomalies. Can you just make yourself useful and do what I said, or do I need to throw you out there and let you burn too?!” _

_ “I… no… no sir…” _

_ “Good boy. Stars bless you. Send it out now, and send the little ones along too, I want to make sure they all die.” _

_ “But..! Right away...Engaging…. Firing…” _

_ … _

_ “Oh stars.” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Um, hey honey!! Why does the sky look so strange?”

“What do you mean by that, hon? Those scientists fogged it up, and now it’s fuzzy and blurry everyday. Nothing we would know of.”

“No, no, not that, but it’s just this weird, luminous spot, right there, see? No, to your left a little, there! Right there! You see?”

_ “Waaaaaahhhhh!!” _

“Heh, uh oh. It’s someone’s nap time.”

“You can go put her in her crib, I’ll ask someone else.”

“Thanks, babe.”

_ 35,000 feet. _

“Charlie!!”

“Oh, Joshua!! Where’s the Mrs.? And your daughter?”

“She’s helping our baby sleep. Hey, look up there, you see it?”

_ 30,000 feet. _

“Wow, bless your stars, I see it. Good eye.”

“What’s it mean? Is it the sun?”

“Heck if I know…”

_ 25,000 feet _

**BOOM! BOOOM!**

“What was that?!”

“Joshua, get Hope. NOW!!”

_ Step, step, step, step. _

_ “HOPE!!!” _

“Joshua?! What’s the ma-”

“Fly Kat and I to the ships!! NOW!!”

“Oh, okay!! What’s wrong?!”

“Please, just  _ fly _ !!”

…

_ 15,000 feet. _

_ “WHAT IN THE STAR’S NAME IS THAT?!” _

_ “Mom… MOM?!” _

_ “EVERYBODY RUN!! FOLLOW JOSHUA AND CHARLIE!!!” _

_ “GO GO GO!” _

_ “Oh Stars!! That house is ablaze!!” _

_ “Don’t stop, GO!” _

“Joshua, take Kat, swipe the card!!”

_ Schhwip. _

**_“Joshua Maevem registered.”_ **

“Hurry, get yours!!”

_ Schhwip. _

**_“Card invalid. Anomaly holder detected._ **

**_Engaging engine in 2 minutes.”_ **

“Wh- Joshua!!”

“THERE SHE IS!! GET HER!!!”

“Gah!!  _ JOSHUA!!! _ ”

“ _ HOPE!!” _

“There’s too many people, just GO!”

“Stop squirmin’ lady!! You brought this upon yourself. We are flying to the zone!!”

_ Beep beep _

“Boss, I got one that escaped! Sending her back with the others!”

**_“Engine engaging in 30 seconds.”_ **

_ 5,000 feet. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You wrangled them all up?”

“Yes sir, they’re in the cage in the zone.”

“Good…. It’s been an honor serving you boys.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_“3...2...1… Ignition.”_ **

_ 1,000 feet. _

_ “NO!! Stars no!! Go back go back go back!!! I can’t leave her!!! HOPE!!!” _

**_“Emergency mode activated. Routing to another planet. One moment._ **

**_Exosphere breached. Initiating route.”_ **

_ “HOPE!!!!” _

**_KABOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!_ **

…

_ “Please, I must ask this of you. _

**_Don’t ever tell Katrina.”_ **

  
  



End file.
